In the development of well-logging instruments for use in boreholes in subsurface volumes of interest to detect properties of the subsurface volumes of interest such as resistivity, density, gamma ray, and/or other properties, synthetically generated data sets are used for modeling and/or benchmarking well-logging instruments. The synthetically generated data sets typically include large, uniform blocks of space with uniform and/or contiguous values for the properties measured by the well-logging instrument being modeled and/or benchmarked. These data sets are not based on an earth model of a real or synthetic subsurface volume of interest. Instead, data sets are simply generated and/or adjusted for the relevant test property according to user input. For example, a user may specifically designate values for the relevant test property that are to be associated with predetermined spaces surrounding the well-logging instrument.